


Experimental Alex

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safe Sane and Consensual, Temperature Play, Tumblr Prompt, Wax Play, alex has a report, be careful what you wish for alex, interrogation porn, praisekink!alex, safe words included, safewords are used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: First comes the thesis, then the experiment. Alex is a scientist, after all.A couple of prompts about Director Sanvers exploring their limits.Might add more if prompts for this series pop up in my box.





	1. Literature Review

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you wanted director sanvers prompts? so like i had the thought of them making a want/will/won't list (for sex, to be clear) or otherwise just discussing sex and kink and it could get quite amusing i'm sure? if that sounds interesting to you (sorry this is kinda vague, it's late i cannot do words right now apparently)

Healthy relationships involve a lot of discussions of wants and needs. Healthy triad relationships require even more. Healthy relationships with an interest in even the slightest hint of _kink_? _So_ many conversations.

Which, cool. Lucy wanted this to work Danvers was an anxious piece of work, and as much as Lucy loved liked Danvers, she really wanted this to work. And Maggie, christ, where Alex was pliant and  soft, Maggie was push and pull and sometimes she was soft, but sometimes she pushed back and fought Lucy for control and that was _fucking_ amazing. And the thought of Alex at their mercy? Lucy couldn’t wait.

She was very excited to hear about the wants of her two favorite women. Lucy had plans and fantasies, and things she wanted to do to them, _but only if they wanted them too_ , and without very specific conversations, she knew that her ladies would give her information at a glacier’s pace. Alex worked best with direction, unsure and hesitant until she knew they loved what she did, ~~loved her~~ , and then she grew confident. Getting her to ask for things, for help or for touch or even space, that was a work in progress. And Maggie would take a bullet for either of them, but short of her storming in on a bad day and taking what she wanted, getting her to talk about herself was like pulling funds out of a senator’s ass.

Lucy expected some printed out checklists fresh off the internet. She knew Maggie had done a few things, so she probably had some idea of what she wanted.

She was not expecting Alex’s list.

It was nearly twelve pages, double sided. Not just a checklist, but each bullet point had dates and notes of her reactions, with further notes in a different color for how she felt about trying them with Maggie and Lucy. And Alex didn’t bring one copy, she brought one for each of them. And multi colored pens. And there were _charts_.

“Danvers, is this, is this a lab report?”

Alex bit the inside of her check, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “When I… when I came out to Sawyer… I mentioned that I never really liked being intimate. But you know, I thought I was just broken or something, so I just… tried a lot of stuff. To see if it worked.”

“And took notes.”

“I made it weird, didn’t I? This is weird.”

Way to go, Lane. “No, Alex, honey. This isn’t weird.”

Maggie reached across the table to still Alex’s hands. “Alex, it’s perfectly normal to try and find things you like, okay? This? This is just a different format than we’re used to.”

“Yeah, Alex, this, this is really helpful, okay? Maggie and I have tried thing with people we know we’re attracted to, so it’s different, we already know things we like and things we’re willing to try with different people. Knowing what you’ve tried and what you like about it? We can work with that.”

Alex still looked really uncomfortable. Maggie took a quick glance down a her copy, leaving her hand on Alex. “Wax play. You liked it?”

“I liked the heat. And I liked… I liked ice. The contrast was good. Just… not the touching.”

“Do you think you want to try that again? With us touching?” Lucy asked.

Her reply was instant. “I always want you to touch me.”

Lucy and Maggie shared a smile. That was good to hear, even if they knew Alex leaned into their touches, would nudge shoulders and play with their hair. Still, she grew up with Kara and used touch as a language, so it was good to know that they were welcome to do the same.

“You’re not a fan of handcuffs,” Maggie said.

“It… It didn’t end well.”

Lucy frowned, skimming the page. Finding the line, she followed to the notes, to the times Alex had tried it, to the dark red in. And Lucy decided she had a name for Winn to look up, and a body to bury. “He didn’t respect your safeword.”

Alex shrugged uncomfortably.

Maggie let her hand slid up Alex’s arm as she circled the table, leaning her weight against the taller woman’s form. “Alex, honey. We need to know, when you’re ready, so we don’t hurt you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“And that’s fine. I like handcuffs and so does Lane, but you don’t. So that’s a hard limit for you, and that’s okay.”

“You guys don’t mind?”

“Honey, no.” Lucy was firm. “We want to make you, to make each other feel good. We can’t do that unless you’re comfortable, unless we’re all comfortable.”

Lucy gathered up the lists, and did a quick scan. Maggie had her arms wrapped around Alex, who’s head no longer seemed into the conversation. “Tell you what. You like charts, Danvers, so I’m going to make one that lines up what we all like and what we want to try. And we’ll keep these for reference, and for updating, as we discover what you like, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good girl.”

Alex flushed. Maggie hid a grin in Alex’s shoulder. The one thing she and Lucy did not need a list to know was that Alex had a _giant_ praise kink. It was fun. And might prove to be a very good distraction from her discomfort.

Maggie squeezed their favorite agent tighter, one hand moving to pull her face into a kiss. “And Alex, what if you’re just…  good girl, tonight? Hmmm?”

Alex whimpered.

Lucy smiled and made her way over, curling herself around the other two. “I think you’re ready to be our good girl tonight, and tomorrow we can sit down to go over the rest of this. Tonight, we just have some fun. Can we do that, tiger?”

Alex nods, almost frantically, against the kiss Lucy presses to her lips. Lucy leans her weight into Alex, pushing her against Maggie’s body, squeezed in between her girlfriends’ arms. Lucy’s second favorite place for Alex to be.


	2. Testing Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> superspies-and-apple-pie asked: duuuude what about more kink negotiations (fun fact my phone autocorrected "kink" to "King" and I'm crylaughing about it) with director Sanvers bc that was hot as hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For best results, please enjoy while listening to East of Eli's "Child's Play" and Chyler's bedroom voice.

They start simple. A few old blankets on the floor, a pillow under her head. The thermostat raised, just a bit. Even so, goosebumps line her skin, lit by candlelight, shadowed valleys and brightly lit peaks that rose and fell with every breath she took. Her wrists above her head, held down gently by one of Lucy’s, as much for comfort as to deny her movement. Her legs, unrestrained, Maggie kneeling between them.

God she’s beautiful. Dark hair cascading down, eyes sparkling with or without the help of dancing flames, dimples as deep as Alex’s feelings. And Lucy, _Lucy_ , just to the side of her head, her skin flushed, shorter hair a wild crown around her face, not quite smiling, green eyes blown dark. _They’re both so beautiful_.

They watched her with a familiar hunger. Alex knew she was safe here, stretched naked on the ground between them, Lucy with one hand on Alex’s wrists and the other scratching gently against Alex’s scalp, Maggie with each hand tracing gentle circles against the skin of Alex’s thighs. The only noise between them their shared breath, almost in unison, she felt the stares of her lovers much the same way the ground must feel in a brush fire, scorching the earth as it burned still more ground, moving in sweeping motions over her body, taking in every breath and every shiver.

Lucy’s hand moves first, gently brushing a loose curl from her face. “What’s your color, baby girl?”

“Green.” Alex swallowed. “ _So_ green.”

Lucy’s hand traced the lines of her face, taking her time over every ridge and gently tugging free the lip Alex didn’t realize she was biting. Lucy’s thumb slides past Alex’s lips, accepting a quick caress from her tongue before removing it and flicking playfully at Alex’s nipple.

“ _Fuuuuck_.”

Lucy and Maggie chuckle.

Maggie’s voice is graveled and smokey with want as her hands tighten on Alex’s thighs. “No, baby girl. The only words we want from you are colors tonight, understood?”

“ _Green_ ,” is all that can escape her throat, hoarse and rough.

Lucy’s smile widens, blood red lips split by shining teeth, and for a moment Alex is… not, not scared, but that smile is predatory and Alex can’t help but feel a bit like the fly willingly entering the spider’s web. Lucy moves, slow and sure, reaching for the nearest candle, this one set in a black pot with a little pour spout.

Even having done this before, even seeing it coming, Alex found herself unprepared. She inhales sharply,  arching up, Maggie and Lucy pinning her down even as her spine bending up into the stream of melted soy. First a few drops, followed by Lucy setting it aside to smooth the melted wax down the valley between her breasts, shiny and glittering in the shadowed light. Alex is panting already, the quick burn and soothing dance of Lucy’s hand sending her pulse sky high.”

Someone asks her color, and she’s almost too gone to answer already. “G-green.”

Lucy’s playing with her now, dripping patterns along the ridges and planes of her abs, taking her time to be thorough along the lines of her hips before returning to the swirls and circles decoration everywhere but where Alex longed to feel it. Maggie’s hands travel up to follow the lines closest to her while Lucy shifts her weight, freeing the hand holding Alex’s down.

“Keep those hands right there, baby girl, you got it?”

Alex swallows roughly, her eyes glazing over as Maggie’s hands move along her stomach. Lucy takes the jar again and swirls, swirls, and-

“ _MMMMRRRRR GREEN FUCK GREEN_!”

Lucy pinches both nipples, now coated in oil, and Alex arches again, following her lover’s hands as they pull away, struggling not to raise her own hands from the ground even as her shoulder push against the blanketed floor.

Maggie’s hands on her stomach push her back down, even as Lucy doesn’t let go. “Now, baby girl, what did we say you could say?”

“ _Redyellowgreeeeeen_.”

“That’s right. But you broke the rules.”

Alex’s eyes locked on Lucy’s hands, Alex breathing sharply through her nose, short and staggered, knowing that if she messed up again their playtime might just end. And she did not want it to end. Musk and want filled her nose at every breath, three distinct scents blending together seamlessly, Alex swallows again.

“Do you promise you’re going to follow them, Alex?” Lucy asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Do you think you can take it?”

“Green! _Greengreengreengreen_!”

Maggie braces one hand against Alex’s stomach and reaches back behind her. Lucy’s hands relax, her eyes watching as Alex’s breasts drop and dance. Alex watched her, watched Lucy shift her legs and lick her lips and Alex loved the flush rising in Lucy’s cheeks, and her eyes traced the rise and fall of Lucy’s breath even as Lucy’s eyes followed Maggie. Alex licked her own lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth again, and-

Alex releases her lips and sucks in a lungful of air, a low groan dragging from her throat as her stomach tensed and she tried not to move _they told her not to move_ , each following breath harsher and sharper as the cold slid alongside the lines and designs Lucy had painted, never touching the still warm oil, frozen and simmering lines decorating Alex’s skin as if her lovers were marking her as theirs, their Alex, their toy, their _baby girl_. _Holy shit_. Every muscle seemed alive, twitching with every steady movement of Maggie’s hand.

Lucy moved her hand back to Alex’s, reminding her to still them, wrapping her digits around the clasped hands below, squeezing.

Necessary, it seemed, when Maggie took another piece of ice and ran it along the crease of her inner thigh.

Alex’s mind blanked. The ice was so cold it burn, dancing and dripping against her heat, the blankets beneath her soaking with oil and sweat and melting ice and want.

God she wanted. She whimpered, hips lifting and weight shifting, begging as best she could without words. “ _Green green green_.”

Maggie and Lucy shared a look above her, a smile, and a shifting of bodies that left Maggie to her side, dragging the ice up Alex’s body while Lucy shifts to the other, dripping the melting soy in lines parallel to Maggie. It was all Alex could do to hold somewhat still as Lucy dripped lines over her thighs and that piece of ice was pushed between her lips.

Lucy placed the candle on the ground behind her, shifting back to her knees, her hands massaging, fingers digging into Alex’s thighs and moving, massaging, up and around and everywhere but where she needed it most.

And then Maggie chased the ice, her hands going up to untangle Alex’s, clasping, grasping as they fought for control of the kiss. Teeth and tongue, biting and nipping, barely breaking apart to growl, “Color, Danvers?”

“ _Greeeen_ ,” she gasps into Maggie’s mouth.

And then Lucy strikes, hands and ice moving to Alex’s center, slipping inside, sending shockwaves through Alex as her hands dug into Maggie’s, trying to ground herself from the heat and the cold and Lucy’s fingers moving first one then two then-

Alex whites out, her eyes, her mind, everything going blank as her body rocks and shudders and shakes, held down by the weight of Maggie’s kiss and Lucy’s slowing hand. Maggie pulls away to let her breathe, moving her lips to the side of Alex’s face, dropping kisses and nips in her favorite places, drawing out a mewl when she sucked on Alex’s ear.

Lucy though?

Lucy’s hand was replaced by Lucy’s mouth and-

-and Alex needed to learn _to be careful what she wished for_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, drop me a line here or on tumblr @bathtimefunduck
> 
> Or both, both is good ;)


	3. Feeling Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love love love Director Sanvers!!!! I was hoping you could write one where Alex does need to use her safe word/say red and feels weird/bad about it but Maggie and Lucy are there to remind her that that's why they have a color system/safe word. Anyways, thank you for your A+ writing and representation of healthy kink :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the bus to Feelsville

It shouldn’t be this way. Alex knows she is safe. Lucy and Maggie would never hurt her, never do anything she didn’t want them to. This is familiar too, not like it was the first time, where she was unsure, unsteady, but so, so wanting, so ready to be good for them, so ready to  _ let go.  _ She wanted this, she needed this,  _ they  _ needed this, the control, the commands, everything.

Especially after. 

She just got free, they just got her  _ back _ and after so much has happened, after she couldn’t escape, couldn’t get free, after she thought she was going to break the promise she made to come home to them  _ it was just a simple recon, no worries _ , she is home, she is safe. 

She is in their hands.

She is safe.

They need this.

Need  _ her _ . 

_ Like _ this.

Her breathing fast, unsteady, but not in the usual way not in the way she felt breathless knowing they were hers and she was theirs, not in the way that the night’s sky in Maggie’s eyes made her breathless, not in the way that seeing Lucy’s painted lips twist into that knowing smirk made her breathless, no, this is breathless in a way she’s been much more recently and much less pleasantly. 

It shouldn’t be this way.

It’s never this way.

This is safe.

_ She _ is safe.

She bites her lip as the cuffs are closed over her raised hands, aware of the softness of the sheets, of the pillow under her head, aware of her nakedness. She swallows heavily and tries to take them in, their skin, their scent, their touch. She twists her fingers into fists, trimmed nails biting into calloused skin, she tries to ground herself.

And when Maggie asks, in that soft breathless voice, Alex says, “ _ Green _ .”

Alex lies.

Alex is trembling, but not like every time before with want, with need. Alex is trembling and afraid, reliving the past week at the hands of those who were not her lovers, not Lucy, not Maggie, not warmth, not safety. Alex is reliving everything, the sounds, the touch, the  _ fear _ . 

Lucy’s hand is in her hair and it’s gentle, it’s soothing, only in her head it’s not, it’s pulling and ripping and stretching her head away from her body, and Maggie’s hands on her thighs, soft and gentle, they’re slaps, they’re cutting, the sweet whispers of her girlfriends are harsh laughter and and anger, demanding answers to questions she doesn’t know, and Alex is trembling. 

Alex is trembling, and then she’s shaking, her head is twisting against Lucy’s hand, her legs jerking out of Maggie’s grasp.

It shouldn’t be this way.

It’s never this way.

This is safe.

_ She  _ is safe.

Almost before she gets the “r” in “ _ RED _ ” out in a panicked, sobbing cry, Lucy has the cuffs unlocked and her hands free of Alex’s hair and Maggie is off, away, no longer suffocating her with barely-there touches.

Alex curls in on herself. “ _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t-- I’m sorry! _ ”

She can’t even look at them. She’s failed, she’s disappointed them. She should be able to handle it. They’ve done this before, they loved it,  _ she  _ loved it.

It’s Lucy who speaks first, a hand hovering near Alex. “Alex, honey, talk to us.”

Alex shakes her head and curls further into herself.

It’s Maggie who touches first, gently, a whisper of fingers along Alex’s spine. “Alex, sweetie. You’ve done nothing wrong. You did exactly what you were supposed to do if everything was too much.”

“Should’a handled it. Done it before.”

Lucy’s careful when she tugs Alex’s face from where she’s buried it in her knees. Hands cradle, thumbs wiping gently at tears. “Alex, the only thing you maybe should have done different was tell us sooner. Can you sit up?”

It takes them both, because Alex is crying and Alex is trembling and Alex is too shaky to sit up on her own. It’s Lucy sliding closer and guiding Alex to her shoulder, and Maggie right behind bracketing Alex with her warmth. It both of them, slow and steady, that get her to sit against the headboard between them, every moment a question of  _ okay? _  and an unsteady nod from Alex.

It shouldn’t be this way.

It’s never this way.

This is safe.

_ She  _ is safe.

She is tucked into Lucy’s side when Maggie reaches for the discarded comforter, makes sure they’re all tucked in before she curls into Alex’s side, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist while Lucy has an arm up behind her head, raking comforting patterns into Alex’s scalp.

They say nothing. They wait, patiently, with soft kisses in nonthreatening places, they wait for Alex to catch her breath, for her tears to slow.

“I’m sorry.”

The “No!” is nearly instantaneous from both, quiet, but firm. She sees them share a look over her head, sees them have an entire conversation without saying a word.

“Alex, safe words exist for a reason.  _ Any _ reason. For you, for me, for Luce, any time it’s too much, or you’re scared, or hurt, or  _ anything _ .”

“Honey, we’re glad you said it, okay? We  _ never _ want to do anything that would upset you, okay? You’re safe here.”

“I’ve never said it before.” Alex snorts. “It’s always been fun before.”

Maggie reaches up to make Alex look at her. “And it will be fun again, someday, if you want to try again, Alex. But something was different tonight.”

“The cuffs, they-- I couldn’t move. I couldn’t get free. I couldn’t  _ come home _ .”

They share a look again. This one is dark, and haunted, and they’re remembering the same, probably how they found her, and it’s all her fault and she’s just so  _ stupid, why couldn’t she handle it? _

It’s Maggie who kisses her, chaste and sweet. Lucy’s lips touch her hair, it’s Lucy who breathes her in, Lucy who speaks next.

“Alex, we’re going to cuddle, right here, right now, until you feel grounded enough to sleep. And in the morning, we’re going to talk about this. About how you will  _ never _ disappoint us for keeping yourself safe.”

“About the only disappointment being that you didn’t talk to us about how you were feeling before,” Maggie adds just as softly.

Alex buries her face into Lucy’s neck, her arms squeezing around both. 

This is safe.

_ She  _ is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @bathtimefunduck for prompts and exclusive tumblrfic content.
> 
> Also lots of puppies. And kittens. And literally anything that piques my interest.


	4. Sucker's bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> superspies-and-apple-pie said:  
> Director Sanvers interrogation smut pleeeeeeeeeeease I would love you forever  
> and  
> kecharasmoon said: Director Sanvers smut prompt - Alex loses a bet in a spectacular way. Like, she was 100% supposed to win it and somehow just totally wiped out/failed/whatever. Her lovely girls get to top her for a full weekend, and the latest thing they've been trying is orgasm denial and control. So Alex is naked and following orders, but also having to watch her girls be all over one another while they tease her subtly and not-so-subtly. And then they bang her into happy submission at the end. :D  
> and  
> skillwiththequill said: I hear your "director sanvers interrogation room smut" and raise you "director sanvers LIE DETECTOR interrogation room smut." there are so many possibilities. Alex has to regulate her breathing/heartbeat/whatever it is lie detectors measure while Maggie is making things... Difficult. And any time it goes too far outside of normal Lucy makes Alex stop? Alex failing like every question because while Lucy asks them Lucy is unbuttoning Maggie's shirt. Idk dude. I'm sure you can Do Things with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is like, 100% NSFW from like... word 900 or so. You have been warned.  
> Also, this is where I've been all week. 
> 
> Yeah, that's a bold faced lie. I started this Thursday EST. Whatever. Enjoy your almost 3k and fingers crossed I get some writing done while attending class this weekend.

It starts, as most things do, with a bet.

The best two out of three at pool. It should have been a sucker’s bet, Maggie rarely managed to beat Lucy, who had beaten Alex all of once. If Alex won, she wanted a lap dance from her girls. Maggie, the dark horse, wanted a strip tease. Lucy, who went last and didn’t actually see a downside to either of those, wanted to test out the new, “all but Alex-proof” lie detector that Winn had recently finished.

It should have been a sucker’s bet.

Should have been.

Except that during that last game with Lucy, Alex had a run on the table. Lucy had only had the chance to sink two to Alex’s six, and it was still Alex’s turn. Alex was leaning over the green felt, stretched out along the table. Her spine curved, up on her toes for the extra reach. Lucy stared shamelessly at Alex’s ass, draped in the tightest jeans known to man.

Anyone else taking that shot would run a serious risk of knocking the 8-ball in prematurely. Anyone but Alex Danvers.

Any other night, apparently.

Because when Alex lined up the shot, Maggie spilled her beer down her own front. Normally, that would be easy to laugh off, but then Maggie shrugged off her jacket and ripped her henley over her head, the tank top underneath rising up just as Alex took her shot.

And missed completely.

Alex landed a very solid hit to the 8-ball and the 8-ball alone, sinking it and ending the near-wipe out… in Lucy’s favor.

Well. Now she just felt stupid for making that bet.

Looking between Alex’s shocked face and Maggie’s laughing one, Lucy made a decision. A quick text to Winn, and the machine would be delivered via SuperExpress through the window before they ever made it home.

There may just be potential for the night yet, if her idea took shape the way she thought it might.

“Good job, Danvers. Thanks for the assist.”

“But- Maggie-”

“Has wonderful abs, yes, I’m aware,” Lucy smirks. “Let’s go home. Kara’s dropping off the machine.

Alex and Maggie lose all Badass points when they pout like that. It’s almost enough to cave a war-hardened lawyer.

Almost.

Instead she pays the tab, ignoring the laughter in M’gann’s eyes and drags her girls home.

Not even Maggie knows what’s up when they get home. She leans into Lucy with a little quirk of her brow and asks, “What’s the plan, Lane?”

“The same plan we have every night, Pinkie.”

Maggie pauses. Then she grins, slow and dangerous. “So I’ll just get that chair after all?”

Lucy nods, holding Alex still in the middle of the living room. “Alex?”

“I’m gonna beat the stupid test Lane, the only reason I failed last time is because _you_ called me out and arrested me anyway.”

Lucy laughs, “Yeah, I could read you easy even then, Danvers. Go sit on the chair.”

The device, a small black pyramid, sat on the counter next to a short note and some wireless sensors. Lucy glances over it before tapping the pyramid, watching it light up. She turns to glance over her shoulder where Alex has sat obediently in the lone dining chair, Maggie standing quietly behind her.

The pyramid she places in easy sight on the coffee table. The sensors, she keeps in her hands, as she stalks towards her girlfriends. “I’d like to play a little game, Danvers. Are you up for a game?”

Alex blinks. She doesn’t look over her shoulder, which pleases Lucy greatly. Eventually, Alex nods.

“Danvers, we’re still going to test this thing out. But, I suppose, “lie detector” is a bit symplistic. Much like its namesake, it tracks your pulse, but unlike the last version, it tracks much smaller changes.

Alex does not move when Lucy climbs into her lap. She doesn’t move when Lucy reaches over Alex’s shoulder to hand of the sensors to Maggie. She lets Lucy unbutton her shirt, one by one, pausing teasingly at her breasts. She lets Lucy push it not only over her shoulders, but the back of the chair, twisting the fabric to wrap tightly around, pinning Alex’s arms to the side.

Now she reaches for the sensors, taking great care to kiss and caress skin the skin below. She watches Alex shiver with glee as each piece is placed and goosebumps form around them.

Alex swallows, but doesn’t drop her eyes. “You mentioned a game?”

“Sure did, Danvers. I’ve seen the kind of pressure you can take in the field and in interrogation. But I want to test you a little differently, if you’re up for it.”

“Green.”

Lucy can’t help but laugh. “Careful there, Danvers, I haven’t even told you how it’s played.”

“I trust you.”

She smiles a little at that and shares a look with Maggie. Maggie, whose lithe body stripped down to just her bra and panties, the black contrasting nicely with her early summer tan. She knows the kinds of games Lucy likes to play.

She licks her lips and returns her attention to Alex. “If you’re up for it, Maggie and I are going to test your… stamina.”

“Green.”

It was something they’d discussed trying, and Lucy thought the softer bonds of a shirt pulled tight over the back of a chair would be a nice way to ease into it. The thought is reinforced when Alex shifts her hips up to follow Lucy as she stood. Alex watches hungrily as Lucy draggs Alex’s pants down and finally removes them along with her boots.

Lucy steps back and admires her handiwork. “We’ll start off easy. Maggie, go sit on Alex’s lap, facing her.”

Maggie settles in nicely to the strangled groan that Alex lets out when she sees she isn’t the only one less dressed. Maggie leans in and quickly kisses Alex’s lips, brushing the hair back from Alex’s eyes. “Color?”

“Green.”

Lucy is still fully dressed and feels no need to change that. Instead, she walks around behind Alex so that she can see the machine.

She nips at Alex’s ear, and much to her delight, the machine pulses discretely. “How about some test questions?”

Alex nods.

Lucy breathes her next words into Alex’s ear, “You’re Alexandra Danvers?”

“Alex. Yes.”

It was faint, but there, a slight pulse of light over Maggie’s shoulder.

And now Maggie is in on the game, rolling her hips and caressing every bit of uncovered skin she could reach, eyes blown wide and blatantly staring at Alex’s chest.

“You have a younger sister? Kara?” Lucy asks.

“Yes.”

Maggie glances up at Lucy with a smirk. “Do you like to feel yourself beneath me, Danvers?”

The light flashes twice as Alex lets out a strangled agreement.

Strangled, because the moment the words were out of Maggie’s mouth, her lips descended on Alex’s neck, latching onto her pulsepoint, teeth digging in. Lucy pulls back to stand up again, but reaches a hand out to dance her fingers lightly down Alex’s spine, letting her nails drag just a little.

Now the little machine is flashing a steady beat with Alex’s heart. “I do wonder, Sawyer, just who Alex prefers to top.”

Maggie rolls her hips hard enough to make Alex whimper and tug at the shirt restraining her. “Well, Danvers? Do you prefer me on top?”

“Both,” Alex pants, “I like both.”

Lucy watches the light dance and digs her nails in just a little harder. “Oh really, Danvers? You _reeeeeeeeally_ prefer when we take turns?”

Maggie keeps rolling her hips to an imaginary beat. Too fast to just be a tease, too slow to match the light of Alex’s heart flashing unseen behind her. Maggie’s tongue, tracing the lines of Alex’s throat, stopping short at Alex’s chin and taking the path back down. Alex’s head rolls back into the palm of Lucy’s hand, and Lucy digs her nails into the silky strands, tugging and twisting.

“I’m waiting, Danvers.”

Maggie bites down on Alex’s collar bone and that’s when the machine goes nuts.

Lucy huffs out a laugh and lets go of Alex’s hair after just one more tug. Moving quickly, she slides around behind Maggie and pulls her, unwillingly, from Alex’s skin, pulling her flush against Lucy’s clothed front and nearly off Alex’s lap completely.

Alex isn’t the only one who whines at the loss of contact.

Lucy leans down and kisses a path up Maggie’s neck. Her hands cup Maggie’s breasts, still encased in the lace demi chosen specifically for tonight. Almost as if she knew something would go down.

Or someone.

That was almost a given, at some point tonight. When Lucy had her fill of play.

“C’mon now, Sawyer, we don’t want Alex to have too much fun yet.” Lucy bites down on Maggie’s ear, then flicks her tongue out to sooth it. “She lost, after all.”

Lucy’s nails travel down the planes of Maggie’s stomach, scratching into the hard lines of muscle. Lucy’s eyes though, are watching Alex’s, dark and hungry, breasts heaving. Those biceps straining forward against the makeshift restraints but not actively trying to escape.

Maggie’s head tilts to the side. “You’re still dressed.”

“Mm. You two can take care of that later.”

Alex clenches her jaw as Lucy’s hands slide further and further down Maggie’s stomach, slipping under the black boyshorts and into the warm wet below. Lucy isn’t sure if the breath that hitched was hers, Maggie’s, Alex’s, or all three. Maggie’s thighs, still draped across Alex’s, tense and flex as Lucy’s fingers explore.

“See, I have a theory, Danvers. You like to be under Maggie,” Lucy pauses to nip and suck at Maggie’s neck. “But I think you also like to watch Maggie come undone. To… _fight_ … to focus on you. I think you like your orders… but I think you _love_ to _watch Maggie follow them_.”

Maggie moans and bucks her hips into Lucy’s hand.

Alex likes to watch.

But Lucy knew damn well that Maggie?

Maggie liked to _be_ watched.

Her girls were a kinky pair.

Alex’s eyes are locked on the bulge in Maggie’s panties where Lucy’s hand moved underneath, slipping one, then two fingers inside, digging her palm into Maggie’s clit. Alex’s breathing matches Maggie’s, harsh and heavy. Maggie’s hands reach back to dig into Lucy’s backside for leverage as she thrust into Lucy’s hand.

It didn’t take long for Maggie to come undone, sprawled out as she was on Alex’s lap, not when she was watching Alex watch Lucy fuck her only inches away. Lucy and Maggie share a languid kiss while Maggie rests boneless in Lucy’s arms. Lucy removes her hand only when the twitch of Maggie’s abs found her able to hold herself up again.

Her fingers glisten in the dimly lit apartment.

Alex stares.

The giant windows conveniently reflect the strobing light.

Lucy makes it a point to ensure both ladies are watching her lick her palm clean as she steps aside again. It’s Maggie’s eyes who follow her now, as Lucy’s wet fingers dance over Alex’s parted lips, gliding around the edges before Alex leans forward to take them inside. Lucy stands behind Alex once more, her free hand clenching against Alex’s shoulder while Alex’s tongue swirled around Lucy’s fingers.

Lucy closes her eyes to both enjoy the sensation and gather herself. When she opens them, Maggie is still watching.

As she pulls her fingers free of Alex’s tongue, Maggie watches.

As Lucy drags her fingers across the soft skin of Alex’s breasts to dry them, Maggie watches.

“On your knees, Mags.”

The request is quiet.

The response is immediate.

Much the same when Lucy asks Maggie to remove Alex’s soaked panties.

It’s Alex who isn’t quiet when Lucy’s hand slides into Maggie’s hair and drags her forward, holding the long tresses free from blocking their view of Maggie licking her lips before latching on to Alex.

Lucy kisses Alex’s neck tenderly, “You never answered my question, Danvers.”

“Wh-wh-what was the question?”

“Do you prefer when Maggie tops you… on my orders?”

“Mmmm _fuck_ that’s not what you asked.”

“I’m paraphrasing.”

Alex’s hips buck. Maggie moves her hands to force Alex’s thighs flush to the chair. It creaks as Alex pulls tight against the shirt she could easily escape.

“ _No_.”

The machine blinks wildly.

Not that Lucy needs it to tell her Alex was lying. “Maggie, stop a sec.”

Maggie pulls free, licking her lips. Alex whimpers at the loss.

“Now see, this is what you get for lying, Danvers.” Lucy bites down where Alex’s shoulder meets her neck, all teeth and tongue, leaving her mark. “You tell the truth, we have some fun. You lie, we take a break.”

Alex nods.

“What’s your color, Agent?”

“ _Green_.”

Lucy nods down at Maggie.

“Are you twenty-eight, Danvers?”

“Mmm yes.”

“From MidVale?”

“Yessss.”

It goes on, until Alex is right on the edge. Until the detector is a near solid stream of light and Alex’s chest is heaving, her head thrown back into Lucy’s cupped hands, Maggie’s eyes below open and watching.

Watching for the sign from Lucy.

Lucy, who asks, “Your favorite pizza is… Hawaiian?”

“Yes, yes,” agrees a thoroughly distracted Alex.

Lucy yanks at Alex’s hair. She hisses, “Liar,” and nods for Maggie to pull away once more.

Maggie’s hands, now on Alex’s knees, are the only thing keeping the other woman from using her legs to draw her back in. Even so, Alex’s hips chase her, musk filling the room, wetness soaking her thighs and the seat.

“We’ve heard you complain about it often enough, Danvers.”

“You did that on purpose!”

Lucy grins, unrepentant. A riled up Alex Danvers, skin flushed and sweaty, glaring daggers with hunger-dilated eyes is a thing of beauty. Lucy would never get sick of seeing all that spread before her, and with Maggie kneeling beneath them both…

Well.

“What’s your color, Danvers?”

“Green, _goddammit_ , green!”

“Do you love me?” Lucy purs in Alex’s ear.

“Fuck. Yes.”

Lucy nods, and Maggie dives back in. “Do you love Maggie?”

“Yeessssss.”

“Do you want a dog?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think we’re really going to name her Gertrude?”

Alex turns her head just enough to keep an eye on Maggie and glare at Lucy at the same time. “ _Yes_.”

Lucy notes that the machine doesn’t change tempo. Her girl really _is_ that delusional. Well, Lucy is a lawyer and, she thinks, pretty damn good at persuasion. “Hand, Mags.”

With every yes, Maggie draws Alex close.

With every yes, the answer is drawn out and hissed, or moaned, or gasped.

With every correct answer, one of Lucy’s hands grips Alex’s hair and tugs playfully, while the other eventually drifts down to free a breast and twist just as playfully at a nipple.

She twists sharply at just the right moment to make Alex let go, shaking and whispering their names, hips thrusting and arms pulling. Lucy cradles Alex’s head against her chest as she comes down, as Maggie pulls back one last time, wiping her dripping mouth with the back of one hand while using the other to rub soothing circles into Alex’s calf.

They wait until she’s coherent for Maggie to ask, “What’s your color, Alex?”

“Oh, god, _green,_ jesus _fuck_.”

Lucy and Maggie laugh as Alex lies limp against the chair. They take their time removing the sensors and the last bits of clothing from Alex’s body. Soothing the harsh lines left behind by the underwire of her bra with kisses and gentle caresses, the opposite of the last hour.

Maggie is treated much the same as she loses the last of her clothing.

Lucy, on the other hand, is still fully dressed.

Her girls smile at each other and quickly remedy that problem. Lucy laughs as Alex practically throws her over her shoulder and sprints for the bed, tossing Lucy down hard enough that she bounces, still laughing. Maggie is quick to follow them, climbing onto the bed to kiss Lucy hungrily.

For once, Lucy lets herself be pinned, her arms up beside her head with Maggie straddling her waist, hands clasped with Lucy’s, pressing them into the pillows. She doesn’t fight when Alex shoves her legs apart and settles in.

She lets her girls take their revenge on her body, lets their love encompass her with every flick of the tongue and every word whispered against her skin.

She already won tonight, she could let them have this, just this once.

Her final, fleeting thought, as Maggie is marking up her chest and Alex is sucking hard at Lucy’s clit, as Alex’s fingers graze just the right spot to make her see sparks and gasp their names, is that they were keeping the liar bulb.

Winn could always make another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @bathtimefunduck on tumblr.  
> Fair warning though, prompts are closed while I work through them / the idiot idea I had to rewrite the entire s2 in line with my 2x19 rewrite. So, probably most of the summer, unless I'm in desperate need of a distraction. BUT, feel free to drop by and say hello, yell at me, ask me things, etc etc because I'm leaving the box open.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box is open over @bathtimefunduck
> 
> let me know what you think here, or come say hi over there.


End file.
